Held Captive
by danayvette
Summary: When Kevin and Alexis wake to find themselves held prisoners by an unknown captor. They quickly realize that they have to rely on one another to get through the rough times ahead. Rated M for later chapters, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin shifted his weight from side to side, flinching against the searing pain in his right shoulder. He opened his eyes to an almost empty unfamiliar room. He was curled up in the corner of the room, holding his right arm to try to ease the pain.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, trying to regain enough strength to stand. He looked around the small room, noticing a small brass bed in the opposite corner. His vision was blurry; it wouldn't allow him to pick out all of the details.

He sat up, cradling his arm, wincing from the pain. It must be dislocated, he thought. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he remembered falling. He wasn't sure if it was down a flight of stairs or while running in the woods, but from the amount of pain he was in, Kevin knew he fell hard.

His head hurt. Maybe somebody hit him or drugged him. He had no idea, but he knew one thing: his gun and badge were missing. He had to figure out a way out of the room, because who knows who put him in there and who knows when they would be back.

Kevin didn't want to be there when they got back. Who kidnaps a New York City detective? They had to know they would get caught, that his partner would know that he was missing and come looking for him.

He surveyed the room once more, a small camera hung from the ceiling just above the door, which looked like it was made of reinforced steel with a small opening two-thirds of the way down, roughly four inches high and twelve wide. There were no windows, only a small vent in the wall and that brass bed.

It was a small bed, old fashioned, higher than normal, a twin maybe, with a single sheet pulled over the mattress and a green army-type blanket folded over the foot board. The more he stared at it, the more he thought that he noticed small movements.

"Hello," he whispered. No response.

He pushed himself up, leaning heavily against the wall, silently screaming in pain. He closed his eyes tight and took several deep breaths to gain some control over the pain. Opening his eyes, he focused on the bed, and had to squint to make out what he thought he was seeing.

Through his blurred vision he could see the body of a small woman sprawled on the bed. He didn't recognize her at first. He regained his legs and walked towards her.

The closer he got to the bed, the more he could make out flowing red hair everywhere, but he couldn't see her face. He carefully brushed the hair away and was shocked at his discovery.

"What the hell? Alexis?" he gasped.

She was unconscious, and he quickly checked for a pulse, relieved that he found one. What the hell was she doing here? What was going on? Who would kidnap Alexis Castle? He could see how he would end up in this predicament, with all the slime bags he'd sent to jail, but Alexis—she was an innocent in the world.

He examined her closely. She didn't appear to be suffering from any injuries, no cuts or abrasions that he could see. Her breathing seemed to be even, and she looked like she had been sleeping when she'd been kidnapped. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed and quietly thanked God that she seemed to be alright.

He didn't want to wake her; he didn't want to deal with all the questions he was sure she'd have. Questions for which he had no answers—the same questions that were currently running through his own mind.

His hand nudged her arm. Nothing. He nudged a little harder, still nothing. Maybe whoever captured them had drugged her.

Dammit, why did she have to be here? He had enough to worry about, trying to get himself out of whatever the hell this was so he could get back to his family. Now he had to worry about getting her out, too. Castle would kill him if any harm came to Alexis.

He stood and walked around the bed, glaring at the camera that hung from the ceiling, "Someone wanna come in here and tell me what's going on?" Kevin demanded, "What do you want with us?"

He loosened his tie and yanked it over his head, tossing it on the bed next to his best friend's sleeping daughter.

He thought he heard a commotion outside the door. The slot slid open, someone tossed two bottles of water through, and they hit the floor.

Okay, Kevin thought, it seems they want us alive.

The slot slammed shut and once again there was nothing but silence.

He picked up a bottle and examined it closely. It was unopened, so he figured why not. He twisted the cap and took a long sip, feeling the cool liquid slip down his throat.

A tiny movement caught his eye. Alexis was moving; she was waking up.

He moved closer and sat beside her. "Alexis," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed again, she must be dreaming.

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open. She jumped away from him, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

She looked so confused, and he couldn't blame her really.

He held his hands up as he started to speak.

"Alexis, whoa. Calm down—it's me."

She quickly scanned the room, wondering where she was and what was happening.

Detective Ryan was perched on the bed in front of her. Did he have something to do with this? Why was she here? She opened her mouth to speak his name, but nothing came out.

She sat there, curled up in the fetal position, trying to hear what he was saying to her. She closed her eyes tight; maybe she was having a nightmare. She felt a hand softly touch her arm and she opened her eyes once more.

This time she heard him.

"Alexis, it's me okay, it's okay."

"De–Detective Ryan?" she stammered. It almost sounded like she was asking for confirmation.

"Yeah, Kevin remember?" He offered her the water bottle.

She nodded. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew. I woke up a few minutes ago." He motioned to the corner of the room, where he had slept.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" he questioned.

"Um, I'm not sure. I was home, I think, watching a movie." She put her hand to her head. "I have a terrible headache."

"Yeah, me too."

"How did they get us here? Were we drugged or what?"

"I wish I knew, but if they went through all this trouble to make this happen, then they want us alive for something," Kevin stated.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Alexis gave him a half smile.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm sure by now your dad and Beckett have noticed that you're gone, and Jenny knows that I didn't come home last night. I'm sure they are looking for us right now," Kevin assured her.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She noticed he had been favouring it.

"I think it's popped out of its socket," he confessed.

"Ouch. If that's the case, we need to pop it back in."

"Ah no, that's fine thanks."

"Oh come on, it will only hurt for a second. It will feel much better once it's fixed, I promise." She sat up on her knees.

"Alexis, are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Dad researched it for a book once," she beamed. Sensing some hesitation, she added, "Or you could just sit there in pain until we are rescued."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Lay down," she directed. "Move your arm out as if you were going to hang it over the bed."

He did as he was told.

She held his hand, keeping his arm perfectly level with the rest of his body.

"This may hurt a little, but only for a minute, okay?"

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes.

Alexis began to slowly pull his arm away from his body.

"Slow and steady movements are what you need to coax this back into its proper resting place," Alexis spoke as if she were teaching a class—cool, calm, and collected.

Kevin felt the pressure build and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he yelped, "Alexis, please."

"There, all done." She placed his arm across his chest, patting it gently.

He lay still for a few moments, feeling the pain start to subside.

"Son of a gun," he smiled "It worked."

"You doubted me."

"No, not at all. You are most definitely your dad's daughter," Kevin said, sitting up and climbing off of the bed. "Thanks"

"I'd like to say anytime, but honestly I hope that I never have to do that again."

They heard a loud click. Someone was unlocking the door. Kevin stood in front of Alexis as she tried to peek over his shoulder.

The door swung open to reveal a small man of about six feet, no more than a hundred and sixty pounds. Kevin's first instinct was to fight the man, but he felt Alexis grab onto his shirt from behind. He couldn't put her in that position.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Kevin questioned the man.

"All in due time, my friends. I merely stopped by to make sure that your accommodations were up to your satisfaction. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Let us go." Kevin motioned towards the door.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at this time Detective Ryan, but if you two cooperate without hesitation you will be returned to your families soon. You have my word."

"Your word? You've gotta be kidding me," Kevin laughed.

"I assure you, Detective, it is not my intent to harm you or Miss Castle. I just need to set a few things in motion, and like I said you will be returned unharmed—depending, of course, on the level of cooperation that I receive from you and the young lady."

"Cooperation for what?"

"All in due time, Detective. For now, maybe you and the young lady should get some sleep. You've both had a long day."

He slammed the door shut and was gone.

* * *

 **Please take the time to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The slamming door caused Alexis to jump.

"It's okay. Don't worry, Alexis. I'm here, and I won't let him hurt you." Kevin draped his arm around her, and realized that she was shaking. "Oh, come here sweetie." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Kevin, what's going on? Who is that man, and what does he want us to do?" Alexis sniffed.

"I don't know. but it's going to be okay. I promise."

She pulled away from his embrace and started to pace the floor. "I'm sorry, but you don't know that, so please don't promise me anything."

Kevin was shocked by her words, but they made sense. He really had no idea what the mystery man had in store for them. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she paced back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at the floor, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw her bare feet; she was standing in front of him. He slowly raised his head until he was staring into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If you say that we are going to be okay, then I believe you."

He gave her a soft smile. "You're right. we don't really know what's gonna happen."

She looked around the room quietly, nervously picking at her fingernails, and he reached out and took her hand.

"We're here together, we'll be okay," Kevin reassured her.

When she smiled down at him, Kevin felt something that he wasn't expecting. He quickly let go of her hand and jumped up off of the bed. Clearing his throat he said, "So, um, maybe you should get some sleep." He motioned towards the bed.

"Oh, okay." Alexis sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Kevin, who was facing the wall. She picked up the tie that he'd tossed aside earlier. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, half turning to face her.

"What could that man possibly want our cooperation with?" She casually pulled the tie back and forth between her fingers.

He seemed momentarily distracted by her movements and stood there with his mouth slightly opened.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah? Uh, I have no idea. Maybe it's something to do with a case that I worked—something that he wants me to set right." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does your neck hurt? I could rub it for you, make it feel better."

"No it's fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? I was right about your arm before. It's better now right?" she asked

.

Kevin nodded.

"Then come sit." She patted the mattress.

Kevin wasn't entirely sure that this was a good idea, but she was only trying to be helpful so he sat on the edge of the bed. She knelt behind him and began working on the tension knots that she found.

Her fingers worked their magic, applying just the right amount of pressure at just the right spots. Her touch was warm and gentle, and he immediately began to relax as he closed his eyes. He had never expected her touch to be so feminine. He could feel her hair brush against his cheek as she leaned in closer. She smelled faintly of lavender.

"What do they want with me?"

Her words jolted him back to reality. "What?"

"If you think that it's related to a case, what does that have to do with me?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's a case that Dad helped with?"

"Maybe, that's a definite possibility."

"That feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks."

She sat back against the rail, but he didn't move.

Get it together you pervert, he told himself. Given the situation, the only thing he could do was try to get himself to think about something else—not think about the half-dressed woman who was sitting on the bed behind him. God she smelled amazing. He could feel himself getting excited again. He took a deep breath. He had to get his mind off of her, which was going to be hard to do at this point.

"Kevin, do you think that we should go to bed now?"

Oh, that wasn't going to help his case. A beautiful nineteen-year-old asking him to go to bed. He knew what she meant, of course, but still his mind couldn't help but go there.

"Yes—yeah. That sounds like a good idea. You should try to get some sleep," he stammered.

"What about you? You need to rest too."

He looked over his shoulder to see her leaning against the headboard, still pulling his tie through her fingers. God those fingers…

"I will, but you go ahead." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Do you think that you could sit with me?" She sounded so scared. "I just think that I would be able to actually get some sleep knowing that you're close."

He turned to face her, but she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed with her back to him, dangling her feet just above the floor. She looked so frail and sad. God, what was he thinking, how could he think about her like that? She was a scared kid.

He walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He slipped his arm around her, and she cuddled into his shoulder.

She wiped away a tear.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep."

They stood beside the bed, trying to determine the best sleeping arrangements. There was no pillow and only one blanket. He handed the blanket to Alexis who smiled appreciatively. "Maybe we could use it as a pillow for both of us."

Kevin appreciated the thought, but if he was going to make it through this night he needed her to use that blanket to cover herself. Because he was a man after all, and if he was going to spend the night curled up with Alexis, he was going to need all the help he could get.

He was glad that he had worn a T-shirt underneath his dress one today. He began to unbutton his dress shirt, and Alexis watched him with a look of confusion on her face. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. He tugged the shirt off and handed it to her. "Here, put this on."

She took it, still a little confused.

"You're cold, right?" Kevin offered.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" She questioned as she slipped her arms into the slightly too-big purple shirt.

Kevin smirked as he watched her fasten each button.

Alexis felt a blush creep across her face as she realized what he was trying hard not to say. "Oh."

He folded the blanket into a makeshift pillow and climbed onto the bed. He lay down on the bed trying not to watch her. God, she looked good in his shirt. It didn't help the fact that now she looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She sat down and swung her legs up, shifting around until she was comfortable.

It was a small bed, and every time her arm or leg would brush his, he moved away.

What the hell is up with that, Alexis wondered. Am I so that repulsive that he can't physically bring himself to touch me? She turned onto her right side, deciding that she could avoid him too.

All of a sudden the room went dark.

"Kevin." She turned to find him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Shhh. It's okay, Alexis. I'm here." He reached for her in the dark, his hand finally landing on her hip. He instinctively pulled her closer. She didn't try to move away.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they were watching us. They saw us get into bed so they shut off the lights."

Alexis could feel his breath hot against her face.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you, Lex?"

"Not funny," she smacked his chest causing him to chuckle.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized just how close they were. He didn't seem to mind, and she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms. She closed her eyes and he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as he whispered, "Try to get some sleep Lex. Don't worry. I've got you."

* * *

 **If you like what you read, please take the time to review, I appreciate your kind words.**

 **A special thank you goes out to A.K. Hunter, who took the time to edit this story for me, thanks a million for all your help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin closed his eyes and tried his best to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't move; it was like he was fused into his position, as if their bodies together were a bomb, and if he were to pull away he would explode.

He stayed still for what seemed like an hour. Then slowly opened his eyes to the dark room. He could barely make out her face in front of him, but he knew that she was close because he could feel her warm breath on his neck and chest.

As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he could see her flawlessly pale face. She looked so much like an angel.

He kept a tight grip on her. They were being held captive after all. He had no idea why, but he wanted to make sure that no harm came to Alexis if he were to doze off.

He took a couple of deep breaths and searched his memory for the man. There was no recollection at all—he had never seen him before, on a case or otherwise.

That was not welcome news. If he had some indication of what the man had been up to in the past, then that may help determine exactly what him and Alexis might be in for.

The fact that the man had shown them his face was definitely not a good sign. There was a small chance that the man wasn't worried because he knew that he would not be caught, or, the more alarming fact that he didn't care about them seeing him because they were never going to make it out of this room alive.

No, Kevin, no.

That's not going to happen. Whatever he wants, we'll give it to him. Whatever the reason for our detainment, we will cooperate just like he said and we will go home. Please let us go home.

Kevin thought about Jenny. Ever since she moved back with her sister, they really hadn't talked much. Whenever they tried to have a conversation it always ended in a screaming match— her blaming him for never being around and him blaming her for giving up on their marriage too easily.

To be honest, he really didn't see anything left fighting for. He knew that once she said it was over that he may as well agree because there was no changing her mind once she had made her decision. He could see her point. He worked a lot. She wasn't asking him to give it up, just let her go so she could move on. He loved her, but who was he to deny her true happiness?

He heard footsteps outside the door, and he carefully sat up as the door creaked open.

The small man stood there, letting in a faint light from the other room.

"Detective, are you awake?" he asked in a low, steady voice.

"Something tells me that you already know the answer to that question."

"Touché." The small man raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to step into the other room so we can talk more openly?"

Kevin glanced over his shoulder at a sleeping Alexis. He stood and followed the man through the open door, into and equally empty room. Closing the door behind them.

"I figure by now you must be curious as to why I desired your presence."

"The thought did cross my mind once or twice."

"Please allow me to explain: several years ago, you worked for the Division of Narcotics Enforcement, am I correct?"

Kevin nodded "Yes, but something tells me you already knew that too."

"Of course. Over the duration of your stay in that department, I believe you arrested my daughter, mistaking her for a drug dealing whore, I believe those were the words used by one of your officers when my wife inquired of the charges against my little girl."

"I'm sorry?" Kevin asked confused.

"My daughter was locked up with murders and monsters. She was raped and beaten. Eventually her body was returned to us to bury. She never made it out of that place alive. She never had a chance to live."

Kevin felt the walls closing in around him. He could tell by now that this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I can check into things, make sure that those men get what they deserve for what happened to your daughter," Kevin offered solemnly.

"We both know, detective, that this will never happen. They didn't fix it then, so I have to fix it now. You understand don't you?"

"To be honest, no, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at. You wanna kill me for what happened to your daughter, that's one thing. But Alexis had nothing to do with it, so let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that detective, and you are right. You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you,"

"Then enlighten me please." Kevin looked at the another large door. If it was only him, he would make a run for it, but he wasn't about to leave Alexis there at the hands of this lunatic.

The man gestured towards the room where Alexis lay sleeping. "Such delicate features this one has."

The man looked at Kevin and smiled, as if he knew exactly the reaction he would get. He walked back towards the door, "You see, detective, I'm a big fan of the old phrase, 'an eye for an eye.'"

Kevin felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He stood and stalked towards the man. "If you think I'm gonna let you hurt her over some twisted need for revenge, you're out of your goddamn mind."

"On the contrary, I will not lay a hand on the young lady. You're going to do it for me."

"What? You're crazy! I'm not going to hurt her."

"You will seduce that young lady by your own means, or I will have one of my men do it the hard way." The man folded his hands in front of him.

"No, I won't, and no one's gonna touch her. I'll make sure of that." Kevin seemed calm and collected, but on the inside he was on fire, just the thought of someone hurting Alexis made his see red.

"Like you protected her from this situation?" The man motioned around the room.

Kevin huffed.

"I will give you one day to decide, detective, and then I will be forced to act. Good night." He opend the door, Kevin stepped back inside. The man spun on his heals and he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Alexis jumped up and screamed.

Kevin stumbled in the dark back towards the bed, "Alexis, it's okay." He reached for her, drawing her to him in the blackness.

Alexis was on her knees on the edge of the bed as she felt Kevin's strong arms embrace her. "What's going on?"

"It's okay. Our friend just came back to chat," Kevin lied.

She held onto him like her life depended on it. "What did he want?"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, try to lay back down."

"How am I not supposed to worry? He's not telling us anything,"

Kevin swallowed hard. Should he tell her what was going on? He didn't want to lie to her, but the truth sounded crazy. Hey, that loony bin just told me that if we wanna get out of here all we gotta do is sleep together! What? That's not crazy enough? Oh yeah, if we don't do it, he's gonna send some goon in here to do it for him.

"Well, he did tell me a little, but please, let's wait to discuss this after we get some rest."

She pulled away from him "What exactly did he tell you Kevin?"

He couldn't lie to her. If he did and she found out, it wouldn't end well. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and went for it.

"Alexis, apparently I arrested his daughter while I was in Narcotics, and she died in jail."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah, the thing is, some men did some horrible things to her while she was on the inside, and he's trying to seek some kind of revenge for her now."

Alexis sat back on the bed, "Why me? I had nothing to do with it. I never met her, did I? I never knew you back then," she stammered on and on. "Kevin you can't let them hurt me. Please don't let that man hurt me." She began to hyperventilate.

"Alexis please, deep breaths, come on, please."

She gasped for air, trying to make sense of everything that was whirling around inside her head.

"Hey, I am not going to let that man anywhere near you, okay? I promise." Kevin cupped her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "Do you hear me? He's not going to lay a hand on you."

Her heart raced as she tried to calm herself down. She could hear his words, but her ears were ringing, and she felt dizzy. She sat against the cold brass frame of the bed. She could feel his hands on her body through the fabric of his shirt. He was rubbing her back, then he was casually brushing her arm. He was everywhere.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, deeply. She noticed a scent that was distinctly Kevin.

"Kevin, if he wants me, and you're not going to let him have me, how are we ever going to get out of here?" Alexis hung her head and began to cry. She couldn't think of a more hopeless situation, and it terrified her.

Kevin sat beside her on the bed, took a breath and blurted, "He did give us another option."

She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Another option? I don't understand."

He looked away and whispered, "We could do it."

"What? Kevin I can't hear you, we can what?" Alexis wiped away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"We—you and I—can have sex." He felt dirty even using that word with her.

"What? You're joking right?" She looked towards the empty corner, not believing the words he had just spoken. "That's crazy."

"That's what I said. He's nuts. He said that if we didn't do it, then he would send someone in here to do it for him." Kevin ran his hands over his face. "I will do whatever you want Alexis, but I cannot let anyone come in here and hurt you. They will have to shoot me first."

She could hear a strain in his voice that she'd never heard before. She hung her head and began to nervously pick at her fingernails again. "I guess having sex with you is not the worst thing in the world," she said.

He turned his head towards her, taken aback by her words. "Try not to sound so excited," he joked, trying to make her smile, but she didn't even look up.

"My dad told me that you and Jenny split up a while back, so she won't be hurt by this." Her voice was calm, and that worried him.

"Alexis, stop talking like we have to do this. It's crazy." As much as the thought of being with her excited him, he didn't want to do it like this.

"If it's the only way we're going to get out of here then what's the harm? It's just sex, right?"

"You can't be serious, Alexis. Please stop it. For all we know Beckett and Castle are on their way here right now."

"You're right. They might be, and they may not."

"What happened to the optimistic redhead who was going to solve all the world's problems?"

"She got kidnapped and was threatened with rape over something that had nothing to do with her." Her voice deadpanned and he felt the sting in her words.

"Alexis, I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this."

"It's not your fault that some madman is taking this out on us."

"I will make this up to you, I promise, as soon as we get out of here."

She cut him off, her voice rising, "That's the point Kevin. I want to get out of here!"

He could feel the pain in her voice. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.

"Kevin, I'm scared," she whimpered into his chest.

He stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth. "I swear, sweetie, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. That includes me." He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his, smiling down at her.

She gave him a weak smile, and cuddled back into his shoulder. "Kevin, if it comes down to it, if we are going to have to go through with it, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" He smelled her hair, and it was intoxicating. He began to imagine the woman in his arms laying beneath him in a moment of passion, screaming his name as he did unspeakable things to her. Could they actually go through with it?

She was playing with the hem of his shirt sleeve. "I've never had sex before." She waited for a response, but there was nothing. He stood with her in his arms, laying her on the mattress, and climbing onto the bed behind her. He placed a hand on her belly, pulling her close, holding her tight. She held onto his arm.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "We should try to get some rest," he whispered in her ear. "I've got you Lex, I promise."

* * *

Thanks to A.K. for all your help. Please leave a review if you're enjoying this, I sure hope that you are. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin hadn't really planned on getting much sleep, but just as long as he could keep Alexis safe, he was okay.

He silently held onto her, wondering if she had drifted off or if she was just lying there, waiting for something bad to happen.

He couldn't help but blame himself for getting her into this situation, even though he had nothing to do with it. He felt guilty.

How could he be in this situation, and have those thoughts about her? It was immoral and unforgivable that he could even have thought about her like that in the first place. But God help him, when she said she was a virgin, he had to work hard to contain his composure.

"Alexis?" He whispered into her ear.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, her breaths were deep and slow. She was most definitely asleep.

He pulled his body away from its comfy spot, tucked so neatly with hers that he was fearful it would involuntarily give him away if he kept thinking about her.

He placed his hand on her waist, not wanting to remove all contact. His mind began to calm as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about what tomorrow had to offer them. He just wanted a safe moment where he could protect her from tomorrow and the inevitable destruction that was waiting for them.

* * *

He heard a small knock on the door and opened his eyes to the blinding light. Turning his head, he saw the small opening in the middle of the door. Someone was sliding a tray into the room. He glanced at Alexis, who had been watching him intently.

He got up and walked over to the door, retrieving the tray and its contents, and the small opening was slammed shut. He turned back towards the bed. She was sitting with her back pressed against the headboard, rubbing her eyes.

He walked over, setting the tray down onto the mattress. The tray contained two bottles of water, a couple of fruit bars, two Hershey's Kisses, and a note. He laid the tray on the bed and picked up the note.

Kevin read it silently secretly hoping that the madman had changed his mind and was going to let them go.

"What does it say?" Alexis asked.

"You have one hour to give me your decision." Kevin crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at the wall in anger. "This is bullshit." He ran his hands over his face.

Alexis froze. She had never seen him this angry before, and it terrified her. "Kevin?"

He stood with his back to her.

"Please, Kevin, I know that it's a lot to ask, but..?"

He wouldn't face her. He could hear the fear in her voice, but he didn't want to see it in her eyes. "I won't let them hurt you Alexis, but I'm not sure how to get us out of this situation."

"Let's just do what he wants, and he will let us leave right?"

He almost laughed out loud at how naive she sounded. "Alexis, I won't give him that. I'm not going to sleep with you for this sicko, I'm not."

The words he'd so easily let go of felt like a knife to her heart. She hung her head, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. Could he really hate her that much? She pulled her legs up, hugging her knees, resting her forehead on her arms.

Kevin sighed, "Look, Alexis, we'll just have to find some way out. But I refuse to give him what he's asking. I just can't."

He walked to the opposite side of the room and leaned against the wall. He could hear her softly began to cry. He wanted desperately to go to her, to pull her into his arms and do what she was asking, if not for the sake of their captor then for his own.

Before he could turn around, the door swung open and three larger men entered, wearing masks. One of them spun him around pushing him back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He heard Alexis scream as one man pinned him to the wall and another began punishing and smacking him.

The third headed straight for Alexis.

Kevin heard her squeal as the third man lifted her and slammed her down on the mattress in one quick movement, sending the tray crashing to the floor. He ripped open the shirt she had been wearing, and started to climb on the bed. She tried to fight him off, but he slapped her hard.

Kevin broke free. He smacked one of the men square in the jaw and sucker-punched the other in the gut. He jolted forward, grabbing the man who was assaulting Alexis, pulling him off of her and slamming him to the floor, kicking him hard in the ribs and making the man recoil in pain. The two men quickly recovered and grabbed Kevin, holding him back.

"Enough." The small man had been standing in the doorway, watching the events unfold.

"Release him at once."

The two men pushed Kevin back against the wall as the third man clambered to his feet.

"Am I not understanding, Detective? You have decided that you cannot do what I have asked. Is that right?" He watched Kevin closely. "Therefore I am to follow through on my ultimatum."

"No, you can't hurt her, please. I'll do it, I'll... just don't." Kevin watched as Alexis' eyes widened, she hadn't moved from her position.

"Well then, pardon our intrusion. Gentlemen, shall we?" He motioned for the three men to follow him. "Please Detective, carry on. Maybe you will be home in time for bed tonight." He closed the door behind him.

Kevin wasted no time closing the distance between himself and the bed, where Alexis lay shaking.

"I'm sorry Alexis. Are you okay? Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." He pulled her up until she was sitting beside him. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the red mark that the third man had left on her cheek. He could feel the heat from the raised skin. He instinctively kissed the swollen area, causing her body to tense. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, it's okay. Are you alright?" she surveyed his face closely for damage. He was bleeding over one eye.

"Just wounded pride," he smirked. "I'm sorry that I let them hurt you."

"Kevin, you didn't exactly let them, they restrained you. There was nothing that you could have done." She reached for the bottle of water, opening it and dampening the end of her shirt. "Come here. I need to clean that cut."

"Yes ma'am."

She gently wiped away the blood. Kevin reached for her hand, causing her to pause and look him in the eyes. He swallowed hard. Maybe it was all the adrenaline, but he wanted her. He touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"Alexis, are you sure about this?" he moved his hand up her arm, coming to rest at the base of her neck.

She nodded. It was all that she could do. He was so close; she could feel it every time exhaled. His hands on her body sent a shiver down her spine. She felt a stirring in her stomach. She had felt it once before, the night that she and Ashley had almost gone all the way. At the time she was glad that they hadn't, but looking back now, she wished that she had.

She didn't want her first time to be like this, with a man who was only agreeing to this under duress. She kept telling herself that at least it was someone that she knew, that she trusted, that she actually fantasized about being with before. She just never dreamed it would actually happen.

"I need you to tell me Alexis, if we are going to do this, I'm going to need you to be honest and open with me." He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"About what?" her voice was shaky and weak. She seemed to shy away.

"Everything sweetie. You've really never been with anyone before?"

She shook her head looking down at her hands.

"What exactly have you done?"

Alexis felt herself turn bright red, she didn't know how to answer such a question.

"You don't have to give me a blow by blow of everything. Pardon the pun."

She smiled and felt his hand on her knee.

"If you're set on doing this we need to be comfortable with each other." He watched her, watching his hand. "You've lived with a man before, so I'm assuming that the two of you were used to pleasuring each other." He watched her intently. She was nervous, which was understandable given the situation.

"We did...things," Alexis whispered. She could hardly concentrate with his hands touching her.

He realized that he was a distraction. Every time he moved his hand to a different position, she would shiver and lose her train of thought. Maybe this was a good thing, he thought. If he could divert her attention away from the actual situation, maybe they could pretend that they were a normal couple having sex in a normal way. That they could actually get through this and get the hell out of here.

He took a deep breath and decided to proceed cautiously. He stood up, holding her hands so she shifted to her knees. He slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she couldn't avoid his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She held onto his strong arms, the contact made her head spin. He deepened the kiss as his hands slipped down her arms, removing the dress shirt that had covered her body the night before. He tossed it on the floor, brushing his fingertips up her arms, until they were entwined in her hair. He softly pulled her head back causing her to open her lips allowing him access inside.

The tip of his tongue met hers and he felt himself start to get excited. God she tasted good. He was beginning to wonder why he had hesitated before. He felt her simultaneously push her body against his and pull him closer. It was like she couldn't get enough.

Kevin placed his hands on her hips, trying to hold her still, but he ended up grinding against her. She could feel him pushing against the fabric of his jeans. Wow, did I do that? She wondered. She reached down and rubbed her hand against him, causing him to moan into their kiss.

He pulled away from her, watching her reaction with amusement. Her lips were swollen from his assault and her pupils were wide with desire. Alexis saw the look of sensuality in his eyes as he approached her, and she lay down and pulled him with her.

He settled over her, his body covering hers. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, down as far as her t-shirt would allow, as his hands roamed her body.

She moaned out loud as his fingers slid under her shorts, and he paused when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She rolled her hips against him wildly.

Kevin nearly lost it as he felt her hands reach for his zipper. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress over her head. He straddled her legs and watched as she squirmed beneath him. He knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this, that she would never let him do these things if it weren't for their current predicament, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be inside her, to make her scream his name.

He released his grip on her and climbed off the bed. She stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She smiled when she saw him pull his shirt over his head, then he quickly removed his jeans and boxers. He leaned down to kiss her and pulled her legs towards him. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her shorts, pulling them down her long legs. He climbed back on the bed as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close.

He whispered, "Alexis, are you on the pill?"

She nodded with smile, that quickly turned into a frown. "I haven't taken them since we've been here though."

"I don't have anything."

She reached down and stroked his full length, opening her legs wider. "Please?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he settled between her thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly started to push in. He watched her face for any sign of resistance, but she just nodded in encouragement. He pushed in deep, causing her to gasp. He stopped, giving her a minute to adjust to the feeling of having him inside.

Kevin couldn't believe how good she felt, she was so tight and wet. They fit together perfectly. When he felt she was ready, he began to move. He watched her face with a look of wonder. He couldn't believe he was getting to experience this with her, her first time, the time that she would always remember. I mean, how could they possible forget?

Alexis felt some discomfort as Kevin pushed in. It was the strangest sensation of pleasure and pain that she had ever felt. She pushed up to meet his thrusts wanting all of him deep inside.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him, burying himself inside her. She moaned in pleasure and couldn't help from rolling her eyes. Kevin could feel himself building. He tried to hold back—he wanted it to be a good memory despite the circumstance.

He held her hips still. "Lex, slow down," he growled.

She grinned up at him and pushed harder into him.

Kevin lifted her legs higher, and quickened his pace. He could feel her tighten around him, and he watched her mouth as her lips formed a perfect O.

Alexis grabbed for the bedsheets looking for something to hold on to as she let go. She wanted the feeling to last forever, she tried to keep rocking against him but her legs felt like rubber. Her body was overwhelmed.

Kevin felt her climb until she finally exploded. He had never felt anything so intense. It was amazing. When she tightened around him, he couldn't hold back, and he followed her closely over the edge.

He reluctantly pulled his body from hers, gently lowering her legs onto the bed. He lay down beside her, and she rolled until she was facing him.

He brushed a small strand of hair away from her face. She didn't shy away like she did before. She was different. He pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't thank me just yet, not until we get outta here." Kevin looked towards the door. He had forgotten all about the camera that hung just above it. "Shit." He reached for the blanket and pulled it over their almost naked bodies.

Alexis' mind was still reeling. All she could think about was the fact that she had just had sex with Detective Kevin Ryan. She felt sick. Technically he was still married, technically he was one of her father's closest friends. Technically he was much, much older.

Kevin held her close, he could see her mind working. "Alexis, what's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours?" He stroked her hair gently.

"It's nothing, nothing important," she lied.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything right?" Kevin seemed sincere in his words, but she wasn't in the mood to confess at the moment.

She nodded, and closed her eyes tight to try to stop the tears that were forming.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. Don't cry. We'll be out of here before you know it. I'm sure we will." Kevin had mistaken her silence for worry about their containment. She let him think that, because the alternative was too much for right now.

She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over, and she drifted off to sleep.

Kevin just held her. He knew that there was something on her mind, and if she couldn't share it with him now after what they had just done, it must have been something bad. He didn't want to push. So he just let her sleep safe in his arms for now. He could only pray that the man would stay true to his word and let them go. He'd obviously been watching and listening all along. God, he hoped they hadn't taped it.

His fingers absentmindedly drew circles on her back as he closed his eyes. His final thought before he drifted off was for everything to be normal tomorrow. Oh, and that Castle wouldn't kill him for this.

Alexis felt a cold draft. She shifted her legs until they were back under the covers. She tried to move, but there was a weight across her lower back stopping her. She opened her eyes to find it hadn't been a dream. Kevin was next to her with his arms wrapped around her, his fingers laced together, preventing her from moving an inch.

* * *

She looked around to see where the cool air was coming from. The door was open just a crack. She listened intently but heard nothing.

"Kevin, wake up." She nudged him.

Kevin snuggled closer to her, tightening his grip.

"No, Kevin, wake up, please. The door. Look." She shook him harder.

He opened his eyes, looking from her to the door. "Stay here." He stood up and pulled on his jeans.

"Kevin wait, don't," Alexis pleaded.

"It's okay, I'll be right back." Kevin headed out of the room.

Alexis listened attentively for a sound, any sound that would shed some light on what was happening. She sat against the headboard. wrapped in the blanket.

She could hear Kevin's footsteps fade as he walk further away, and then they got louder as he came closer. He came towards the bed.

"They're gone, Alexis. Lets go." He handed her her shorts as he pulled her to her feet. He turned away so she could dress without him watching. He pulled his shirt down over his head, slipping on his shoes.

He grabbed her hand and headed for the door. "Ready to go home sweetie?" He smiled down at her before peeking through the door to check the coast was clear. They disappeared through the door and were gone.

* * *

Hoped that you liked the latest instalment, thanks to A.K. for your help once again. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I appreciate your kind words.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin leaned against the hospital wall, watching through a small opening in the faded blue curtain as the doctor examined Alexis. He had called Castle and Beckett the moment they arrived and had only told them the essentials—that he woke up in the room with Alexis, they had been released and were at the hospital. They were both fine.

He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Detective Ryan, you can come back in now," the doctor said softly.

Kevin pushed himself off of the wall and opened the curtain just enough so that he could slip through.

Alexis was sitting up on the examination table, wearing a blue hospital gown, with a blanket pulled up over her legs. She was looking down at her hands picking her fingernails. He hadn't realized that she did that when she was nervous, but she sure had done it a lot over the last few days he thought, causing him to frown.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, aside from some slight bruising around her right cheek. She could use a hot meal. We ran some tests. Hopefully we will be able to determine what you two were drugged with." The doctor patted Alexis' leg and waked out of the room.

"Your Dad and Beckett are on their way," Kevin offered, not knowing what else to say.

Alexis didn't raise her head but nodded.

"Did you need me to get you anything? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

He moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. "Alexis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She still didn't look up.

"I know you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. We decided to keep this between us. Let's just leave it at that please." She pulled her hand away from his.

"Alexis—"

"No. No one needs to know what happened. It's not going to do anybody any good. Knowing the truth, it's only going to complicate everything."

"OK, it's fine. We said no one needs to know, and I won't say anything, but Alexis, that doesn't mean that we can forget what happened."

"I'm not asking you to forget about it. I'm just asking you to please stop talking." Alexis finally looked him in the eyes.

God she looked utterly exhausted, but he felt that she was still keeping something from him.

"Okay, as long as you understand that if this starts to affect you negatively in any way, I'm gonna tell Castle everything."

"What? You promised!"

"I know what I said, and I know what I did."

"What we did." She cut him off. "And trust me, everybody knowing that I slept with a very married man is not going to help anything." She pulled her knees up and placed her head in her hands.

Kevin shifted his position so that he was sitting alongside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I told you, we're separated, she's already filed. I no longer consider myself to be a married man. Please don't cry."

Kevin ran his fingers through her hair, and she cuddled closer to him.

"I just don't see how it could be productive to tell them everything. It's unnecessary and can only cause hurt," Alexis confessed quietly.

"Are you hurt by what happened? What we did?" Kevin asked shyly, running his hand down her back, gliding his fingertips across the bare flesh revealed by the opening in the hospital gown.

Alexis looked up at him, "No, I believe we did what we had to do to get out of a horrible situation. What about you?"

Kevin swallowed hard, looking down at her soft lips, "Nope. I'm good if you're good." His thumb brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "What about us Lex, are we good?" He instinctively moved closer, resting his forehead against hers.

She nodded, licking her lips and willing Kevin to close the gap between them. She closed her eyes and waited. In the distance she could hear shouting and footsteps growing closer, and then Kevin was gone, no longer sitting close enough to touch.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing beside the bed. Just then the curtain ripped open and in came Castle and Beckett. "Oh God, Alexis, you're okay." Castle wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Beckett placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "We were so worried about you two. What happened?"

"Not sure exactly. Like I said on the phone, I woke up in the room, found Alexis on the bed, she was asleep—drugged I think, we both were. She woke up, some guy said he was keeping us for a while until we cooperated."

"Cooperated with what?" Beckett looked from Kevin towards Alexis.

"We don't know. He didn't say," Alexis chimed in.

"Yeah, when we woke up this morning, the door was open and they were gone. We didn't waste any time waiting around to find out what was going on. I checked that the coast was clear and we ran for it."

"How'd you get the scuff marks?" She gestured between the two of them.

"The guy's thugs thought they could do a little damage behind their boss' back, I guess. You should see the other guys." Kevin jokingly winked at Alexis, trying to make light of the whole situation.

"Sweetie your face." Castle closely examined the purple bruise against Alexis' pale skin.

"I'm okay, dad. Kevin didn't let them hurt me."

Castle and Beckett shared a look. "Did Kevin? Well let me thank Kevin for protecting you, even given the harsh circumstances."

"I did what I could Castle, no thanks required. I'm sorry that Alexis got hurt at all."

"No, I'm serious Ryan, I will never be able to thank you enough for keeping my little girl safe." Castle crossed the room and engulfed Kevin in a bear hug, almost lifting him off the ground.

"Okay papa bear, don't damage him before I can get a proper statement."

Castle released Ryan with a pat on the back, and he followed Beckett into the hall, leaving Castle and Alexis alone. Castle picked up a small overnight bag handing it to Alexis.

"Just a change of clothes and some things that Gram thought you may need. She's waiting patiently at home for your arrival." He kissed her on the head.

"Thanks dad." Alexis slowly scooted off the bed and into the adjoining restroom.

She took a deep breath. What the hell was about to happen? She thought to herself. Was he really going to kiss her? No, that couldn't be right. It must have been her imagination. There was no way that Kev... Detective Ryan was going to kiss her now. Right. She ran cold water over a washcloth and placed it on the back of her neck.

She had to put him out of her head. He didn't think about her like that. He only had sex with her because he had absolutely no choice. She would have to try to put it out of her mind. Alexis didn't want her dad finding out; he would be so upset with her. To find out that his little girl had slept with one of his best friend's, God she could not let that happen.

She shook off the thought of him and quickly dressed. Brushing her hair and spraying on a little perfume, she opened the door to find Kevin sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Where's Dad?"

"Out in the hallway talking to your doctor. Beckett is filling Javi and Lanie in on what we know."

"And what exactly do we know?" Alexis questioned, setting the small bag in the chair.

"Just what we discussed: the address of the house and a loose description of the guys. Nothing more, I promise." Kevin smiled at her. "Beckett wants me to hang back but I think I'm gonna tag along with them. They wanna go check on the house."

"You're going back there? Please don't do that Kevin." She stepped towards him but stopped.

He stood and brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, resting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Lex, I'm with the good guys, remember?"

"Just the thought of you back at that house makes me sick," She confessed.

Kevin pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Lex, were out now. You don't have to think about that place anymore."

They stood holding each other for several moments, neither wanting to let go. Kevin let his hands roam over her back. Alexis was just content being held in his strong arms.

The sound of Javi clearing his throat caused them to pull apart reluctantly.

"Hey, you ready bro? I'm glad that you're okay Alexis. Good to have you back with us." Javi smiled softly at her and left just as quietly and he'd entered.

"How long was he standing there?" Alexis wondered.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it was long, why?"

"The last thing I need is someone figuring out what we did," Alexis sighed. Could she really keep this from her father?

"Listen, we just went through a traumatic experience. We learned to rely on each other for comfort and survival. It's completely normal for us to be closer now, given what we went through." Kevin stated matter of factly.

"Well thank you, Dr. Phil."

"I'm serious, just ask anyone. It's perfectly acceptably for us to have grown closer." He leaned against the wall.

She wanted to believe what he was saying, but it seemed too obvious to her that something had changed between them. She certainly hoped that no one one would figure out what. That just last night they had been together, that he had made her scream his name in a moment of passion.

Kevin saw the smile slowly spread across her face, "What?"

"It's nothing." She moved to grab the overnight bag and he handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie." His fingers lingered and she took the strap.

"Can I call you later, just to check in? Make sure you're still okay?" Kevin placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her from the exam room.

Castle argued that he needed to carry the bag, she put up a little fight and then let him have his own way.

They all headed towards the lobby, she stayed close to Kevin, letting his hand guide her. She felt safe and comfortable with him. He stayed close until he opened the car door and she climbed inside. He quickly closed the door behind her. Her father joined her in the cab. They were headed back to the loft. Beckett, Javi, and Kevin were headed for the house that had held them captive.

She leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes, sending up a silent prayer for her friends.

Castle squeezed her hand, "They'll be fine, honey."

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Oh I know. I was worried sick about you." He placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, Dad."

"Back at ya, kiddo. Grams is preparing a small feast in honor of your return. Beckett and the boys will hopefully join us soon."

"Oh, I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done without Kevin, I'm glad he was there with me."

"Me too, I'm glad that you didn't have to go through it alone. I'm glad that Ryan was there for you when you needed him."

Alexis felt herself blush. God if he only knew.

* * *

Thanks everyone who left reviews, I appreciate your kind words. Thanks again A.K. for the help. Please don't just read and leave, let me know what you thought. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm sorry that this took so long, please forgive me people. Hope you like this instalment, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Alexis was sitting on her bed, holding a pillow tightly to her chest. Her dad and Gram had given her the once-over as soon as she was safely within the confines of the loft. She had gone over the details the same way she and Kevin had at the hospital. She tried to keep her comments as short as possible, which was a hard task when your father was a mystery writer. He kept picking at the details. She was starting to lose it a little and told him that she needed some time to herself.

So she retreated to her room, her sanctuary—the only place she ever truly felt safe in her whole life. Whenever she had a fight with her dad or a break up with a boyfriend, Alexis had always retreated to her room.

She sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. It was peaceful, and she needed all the outward peace that she could get because inside she was a mess. She had so much going on, so much had happened in the last few days she could barely wrap her head around it all.

She had been kidnapped, held captive by a madman, attacked by some lunatic and forced to have sex with a man she never thought she would be with. Alexis had prided herself on the fact that she was saving herself, not exactly until she was married, but until she was sure about the person she was with. Someone who she could see herself with for years. Up to now, no one had fit the bill. No one felt long term.

Not that she wasn't grateful that Kevin had been there with her—she was well aware of what would have happened to her if Kevin hadn't agreed to play along with the psycho. She could have had worse. She sighed at the thought. Kevin had been gentle and kind; he made her feel comfortable in the most unpleasant situation.

She had heard all her friends talk about how the first time was awkward, painful and unsatisfying. It wasn't like that for her. Kevin made her feel amazing; he had made her feel alive in ways she only dreamed about. Alexis couldn't help but think that if it weren't for being held against their will it would have almost been the perfect night.

She heard a small knock at the door, expecting it to be her father. He was still trying to get her to eat. She jumped off the bed and reached for the door knob.

"Dad, I'm really not hungry. Can I please just have some time to myself?" She pulled the door open to find Kevin holding a small plate in his right hand.

"Oh, hi." She looked down at the floor, hoping that he wouldn't see the flush in her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you, and your dad said that you may be hungry. Guess not, huh?" He looked down at the plate, pretending not to notice her blush.

"It's fine. Dad's just a little over bearing. With good reason I suppose."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Alexis moved aside as Kevin entered the room and set the plate down on the end of the bed.

She closed the door and resumed her position on the bed, hugging the pillow. She watched Kevin as he wandered around the room, taking time to look at all the framed photos on the shelves and walls. Most of them were of her and her dad at various stages in her life, a few with her grandmother and one of her and her mother from her last visit.

"So, did they find anything at the house?" she asked.

"Not really. No prints—very little trace evidence. The surveillance cameras were still hooked up, but all the recordings were gone." He continued to pick at the trinkets on the shelf over her dresser. "Really, there was no proof that anything happened in the house except for our prints inside the one room."

"That's good, right? I mean if the police can't find the man responsible, then they have no way of knowing what happened. Which is a good thing right?"

Kevin heard the hopefulness in her tone, and he turned to face her. "Alexis, I don't necessarily think that letting the psycho off scot free is the right thing to do. Don't you want to see him punished to the full extent of the law for what he did to you? To us?"

Alexis looked down at her fingers, playing with the hem of the pillow case.

"You do know that I'm a cop, and I took an oath to protect the people of this city. I cannot, in good conscience, just let those people walk away without at least trying to make them pay for what they did to you." Kevin took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kevin, I didn't mean that..." Alexis wasn't exactly sure what to say.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "I'm sorry that I let that happen to you—that I did that to you. If I could go back in time and avoid this whole messed up situation I would. And I know what could have happened if we hadn't gone through with it, but I can't help but feel guilty about the whole thing."

"You didn't put us in that situation; you didn't force me to do anything. I'm glad it was you because when I think about the alternative it makes me sick."

Kevin shifted so that he was facing her on the bed. He reached up to wipe a single tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry that you got messed up in all of this because of me. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Alexis nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I'm actually glad that you were there with me. It made a really unbearable situation a little more tolerable."

He placed his hand on her knee. "I can't say that I'm disappointed that I was there."

She raised her head to meet his gaze. His intense blue eyes seemed to look right through her.

Kevin gave her a shy smile. "Alexis, I'm not sure what's going to happen between us from here on out, but I need you to know that I never planned on any of this."

Alexis looked at him in confusion.

He took her hand and slid closer to her on the bed, removing the pillow that she seemed to be clinging to for dear life and tossing it onto the floor. "I'm not sure if I'm on my own here, but earlier at the hospital, I'm sure that I felt something between us."

He draped her arm over his shoulder and leaned in close. Alexis swallowed hard. "Am I, Alexis? Am I on my own here?"

He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Because if you don't want this, if you don't feel what I'm feeling, I'll push it down. I will push it deep down, and we can pretend that I never even brought it up."

Alexis closed her eyes. Kevin kissed her forehead, and then her cheek. "Lex, tell me that you don't want this." Kevin whispered into her ear. "Tell me it's a bad idea."

Alexis pulled him into a kiss. It was soft, and gentle, deep and emotional all at the same time.

Kevin picked her up and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him as Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart and he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing Alexis to whimper his name.

"Not such a bad idea I guess." Kevin planted a peck on her cheek.

Alexis smiled down at him. "No, not such a bad idea."

"I thought that I was going crazy for a minute, and I know that there's an age difference, but I knew that I felt something. I hoped that you did too."

"I did, but I thought that if I mentioned anything that you would just attribute it to the fact that we just went through a traumatic event like you did at the hospital." Alexis looked down shyly.

Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, I could see that."

"So, we've already passed a huge milestone for most relationships. What do you say you let me take you out on a real date?" Kevin offered.

"That sounds great, but I'm not sure my dad would approve," Alexis frowned.

"Well, he surely wouldn't object to the two of us spending some time together after what we just went through. After all, who better to talk to than someone who's been through the same thing?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So we won't tell him the difference just yet. We'll give him a little time to get used to the idea."

"Do you think that would work?" Alexis asked, climbing off of his lap and walking over to the window.

Kevin stood and followed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll willing to give it a try, to see where this goes, if you are."

Alexis stared at the traffic below on the street. Could this actually be happening? She prayed that this hadn't been a dream. She leaned back against Kevin as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'd love to see what happens next," she whispered.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

The long awaited instalment, thanks to everyone who kept after me for this, it was the much needed kick in the pants that I needed to get this done. I hope that you enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Kevin pushed the elevator button that would bring him to the penthouse. He pushed the same button so many times over the last five weeks, that he had lost track.

Sometimes it would be a morning drop in to carpool with Castle, a private lunch date with Alexis because she called feeling lonely and wanted to see him. Evenings, when he would sit on the chair in the corner and pretend to pay attention to whatever board game Castle and brought out after dinner.

Evenings when he would have to fight back every urge in his body, every urge that told him to take Alexis by the hand, lead her upstairs, and do unspeakable things to her. Every once in a while he would be watching her intently, and she would look up from the game, turn ten different shades of red and look away quickly, almost like she could read his thoughts.

Kevin was lucky that up to this point Martha or Castle hadn't noticed. They hadn't noticed the looks, the little touches, the tiny kisses, or hadn't noticed the night that Kevin had fallen asleep in Alexis' bed after the two of them decided to watch a movie while Alexis was supposed to be home alone.

They had both decided that it was best to hold off on being intimate again until they were both sure of what they wanted, to make sure that this was working out before they jumped back into bed. After all, they had never even been out on a proper date, and they had already had sex. Not that it was a choice that they had made, it wasn't a drunken night at some bar that they wanted to forget. It had brought them together, otherwise they may not have ever realized how good it felt to be together.

Kevin reached up and rubbed his neck at the memory of that night, they may have been held against their will, and they may have been forced into the situation, they may not have caught the scum bags who put them into that fucked up situation, but if anything at all came from that night, it was the fact that he and Alexis now had each other.

The elevator doors slid open and he stepped into the hall, he strode towards the door and knocked lightly, took a deep breath and hoped that Castle wouldn't be on the other side.

To his dismay, Castle was smiling wildly when the door swung open. "Kevin, please come in"

Castle moved to the side and ushered Kevin inside. "Hey Castle, how's it going?"

"It's not bad, Mother has decided to go Italian tonight, hope that's okay with you." Castle smiled as he led Kevin to the couch.

"Sounds great," Kevin glanced towards the kitchen looking for Alexis, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Kevin had come to this apartment for dinner every Saturday night since the abduction. He felt like he needed to be close, to keep an eye on Alexis. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he was scared that if he wasn't around that something was going to happen to her again. They never caught the guy, who's to say that he wasn't off somewhere planning something more horrific. Kevin shook the thought out of his head.

"You okay Ryan, you seem a little distracted?"

"Yeah, just a little run down I guess." Kevin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Must be going around, Alexis was feeling a little under the weather earlier, she's resting upstairs now, she's sorry but she may have to miss dinner." Castle relayed the message to his friend.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she wanted me to call you and let you know so that you wouldn't have to make the trip, but I thought that we could still enjoy each other's company, beside I wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay gentlemen, dinner is served, come one before it gets cold." Martha called from the dining table.

Kevin and Castle obliged and joined Martha at the table.

"Mrs. R, everything smells delicious."

"Thank you darling, please help yourself, come on don't be shy." Martha motioned to the table as they all took a seat.

"Thanks for having me. It's nice to have a home cooked meal."

"Oh darling, any time. We love having you join us, isn't that right Richard?"

"Oh absolutely, Ryan, you're beginning to feel like part of the family." Castle glared at him.

Ryan coughed and choked a little on the iced tea that he had been trying to swallow.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate you opening up your home to me."

"Anytime Ryan, you know that we love to have you, and if Alexis was here I'm sure that she would agree." Castle took a large helping of Lasagna.

"Appreciate that Castle."

Castle nodded in Kevin's direction.

The three continued the small talk as they thoroughly enjoyed the meal, when they were done Castle and Ryan cleaned the dishes and put away the leftovers so Martha could make her acting class on time.

"So, I don't mean to rush off but I promised Kate I would pick her up, she stayed late to finish off some paper work."

"That's fine Castle, no worries."

"Great, well this was fun, if you want, you can check on Alexis before you go, I know that she enjoys your company," Castle patted Kevin's shoulder as he walked towards the closet to get his coat.

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks Castle. Hey you said you wanted to talk about something."

"It's fine, we can talk tomorrow. Have a good night Kevin. Tell Alexis I will be back in an hour."

"Will do, have a good night Castle." Kevin watched as Castle closed the door behind him, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and headed up the stairs.

He tapped softly on the door, "Alexis, you awake, Sweetie?"

He opened the door and peeked inside, the room was empty. He pushed the door open wider and walked inside.

"Alexis?"

He heard a small groan coming from the bathroom. He followed the noise and found her lying on the bathroom floor. He ran towards her.

"Alexis, what's wrong, Sweetie? Are you okay? What can I do to help?" He tried to pick her up causing her to groan louder.

"No, don't move me, the cold floor makes it better." She closed her eyes again.

He grabbed a wash cloth and sat on the floor beside her.

Dabbing the wet cloth on the side of her pale face, he moved her hair and slowly placed it on the back of her neck.

Alexis let out a small groan, "Feels good, thanks."

"Lex are you sure that you're okay? You seem pretty sick."

"Mmmmm. I think that I have the stomach flu. I should be fine. Please, you don't have to stay and see this, just go."

She quickly moved towards the toilet and began to throw up, Kevin shifted with her and held her hair back. He placed his hand on her lower back. "Oh Lex, it's OK, just let it out. I'm here."

"Oh Kevin, I didn't want you to see me like this." Alexis took the wash cloth he offered and whipped her mouth.

"It's OK Lex, I'm here for you." He moistened the cloth and placed it back on her neck.

"Mmmm, I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm not gonna get sick."

"Fine, but just to let you know, if the roles were reversed, you are on your own." She rested moved to rest her head on his leg. Kevin stroked her hair back, she closed her eyes. "That feels good."

"See, I knew that I would be useful." Kevin continued to stroke her hair. "God, you're beautiful."

"Oh Kevin stop it, I look like crap." She rested her arm over her face.

"No, I'm serious, right now, right here, on the bathroom floor, you are beautiful."

She moved her arm and stared up at him, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Her eyes welled up with tears. She sat up and reached for box of tissues.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm just, I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sure that's all, you know that you can talk to me about anything right."

Alexis leaned back against Kevin's chest. "I know."

"Okay, so, is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm just exhausted from vomiting all day, I'm okay." She cuddled closer to him.

"Okay, just know that I'm here for you OK."

"I know, I know. I appreciate it, but Kevin, please, I don't want you to see me throw up again. Could you please come back tomorrow?"

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm fine, I'm already feeling better, I'm gonna lay down. Besides Dad and Beckett will be back soon."

"Okay, come on, I'll tuck you in before I go." Kevin stood up and held out his hand. He dragged Alexis to her feet and tucked her into bed as promised. Kissed her and made her promise to text him in the morning.

He didn't mention that he was going to wait down stairs for Castle and Beckett to return. Once they were home he excused himself and headed back to his apartment.

He let himself into his apartment and kicked off his shoes, checked his messages. One from Javi and three from his Mom. He really needed to call her back, not tonight though, maybe tomorrow.

He flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV, absent mindedly flipping through the channels. He settled on a comedy movie, Knocked Up. He needed something to take his mind off of the fact that he couldn't be with her, he wanted to be with her.

They were trying to keep things under wraps, until they figured out what they were doing exactly. It was

becoming more and more difficult to hide everything from everyone. He knew what he wanted, he wanted Alexis, he wanted her to be his, to be with him. He wanted everyone to know about the two of them.

He understood her hesitations, she was young, she was inexperienced, and her father would freak out. They had discussed this at length on a couple of occasions, they knew exactly where they stood with each other.

But he didn't want what he wanted to sway what she wanted. He needed her to make up her mind on her own. This had to be her decision, things would go so much easier if they both truly wanted the same thing.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone throwing up, it was the movie, the blond in the movie just tossed her cookies all over the place. And then the blond realized that she may be pregnant. She was sick because she was pregnant.

Kevin stared at the TV in disbelief. Alexis was sick. She thought it was the stomach flu, but what if it wasn't? It was five weeks ago that it had happened, that they had had sex, unprotected sex. Five weeks since everything changed. He got up and grabbed his phone from the table, wanting to call her. No, this can't be right, she can't be. She would know wouldn't she, if she was. Yes, she would have to know, she's just sick. With the stomach flu.

He took a deep breath and looked at the time. It was almost 11. He couldn't wake her now. Tomorrow, he would go see her tomorrow, and hopefully she will be feeling better by then. Hopefully, tomorrow everything will be better.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read, please review. I'm hoping to keep this going, please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that this took so long, hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter should not be far behind.

* * *

Held Captive Chapter 8

Kevin hadn't slept a wink when his alarm blared alerting him to the early morning hour.

He had been tossing and turning all night, wondering how in the world he was going to explain the whole situation to one of his dearest friends. He couldn't claim it was an accident that was out. They were both intelligent adults, who made a mistake, no. That didn't sound right either because in the days that followed their abduction, despite what had happened, were some of the happiest of his life.

They were trying to find a simple way to let Castle know that they were, in fact, dating, or something that could possibly be mistaken for dating…if he were ten years younger.

Ugh, he smacked the clock to stop the noise, and got out of bed. He walked over to the window and pulled open the blinds. Took a deep breath and decided it was time to have a talk with Alexis, to see how she was feeling and to pose the question that had plagued him since last night.

He dialed the numbers and he found his way to the small kitchen and dug through the refrigerator full of half empty left over take out boxes for the bottle of orange juice way in the back. He retrieved a glass and began to pour himself a shot of vitamin c when he heard her voice.

"Hey, what time is it?" she sounded as bad as he felt.

"Little after seven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kevin spoke.

"It's ok" Alexis yawned. "I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning." she continued.

Kevin smiled at her admission. "How are you feeling this morning Lex?"

"Um, a little better, I felt okay around midnight, went to bed, and so far this morning I'm okay. I haven't left my bed yet but I'm hopeful that today will be better."

"Good, I'm so glad that you're feeling better." Kevin let out a breath that he didnt even know he was holding. She feels better, so maybe I was wrong, maybe it was just a stomach bug.

"I'm sorry that I missed dinner last night."

"Hey, that's okay, although your Gram's lasagna was amazing. I thought you said that she couldn't cook?"

At the thought of food Alexis' stomach flip flopped and she muttered something about "sorry" and dropped the phone, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Alexis, Lex, what's wrong?" he could hear her faintly in the back ground, she sounded worse than she did last night. He resisted the urge to hang up and run right over. Instead he sat patiently waiting for her to return.

Several minutes later he could hear a rustling as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Still there?" Alexis whispered.

"Of course, Lex we need to talk about something. I'm coming over."

"What, don't you need to go to work soon?" She questioned.

"I'm gonna take a sick day, there's something that I really need to talk to you about. I'm gonna swing by the pharmacy and I'll be right over okay? Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good, but I gotta go" she tossed the phone onto the bed and ran towards the bathroom for the second time that day.

Kevin heard the click and grabbed his keys. He called Becket on the walk to his car. Told a little white lie about a terrible headache, got in his car and headed on to the street.

Alexis couldn't believe she was still sick, usually after 48 hours she would start feeling better, at least a little, but she felt just as bad as she did yesterday, if not worse. She stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different somehow, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off. She decided that a quick shower before Kevin got there would make her feel a whole lot better.

Once she was showered and dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and shirt, she headed downstairs.

She assumed that her dad would be at the station with Becket, but she wasn't sure about Martha. She know that she should eat something to keep her strength up, but the thought of food made her nauseous. She sat on a stool and tried not to think about it, she noticed a note on the counter. It was from her Gram, letting her know that she was going to be at the studio until dinner, and that if she felt better and wanted to get out of the house, to drop by for a visit.

Alexis liked being alone in the empty loft, especially when she knew Kevin was on his way there.

She moved to the couch and curled up with a cozy blanket and awaited his arrival, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

She closed her eyes and thought about how long it,s been since she was this sick.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she heard was a light tapping at the front door.

"Just a minute please," She sat up and slowly made her way toward the door. She got on her tippy toes and peeked through the peephole. Kevin was standing nervously, holding a shopping bag.

"Come in, why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary?" she questioned.

He didn't say anything before he took her hand and headed up stairs to her bedroom.

"Kevin, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Please, just sit for a second." Kevin tossed the bag on the dresser and began to pace the room. He must have walked back and forth a half a dozen times before Alexis spoke. She seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"You're scaring me Kevin"

He stopped and walked over to her, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, don't worry, it's going to be ok," he repeated.

He kissed her forehead, she loved the way he kissed her head, it made her feel safe, protected.

"How are you feeling now? Can I get you something?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Lex, when I went home last night, something struck my mind, I was thinking about how sick you were, and about how long it's been since..."

"What?" Alexis questioned.

"It's been five weeks, since the night we, well, when we, you know" Kevin stammered.

"Wait, why are you bringing that up?"

"Because you're sick, you're just so sick, and on TV last night the woman was sick and then she realised that she was, you know, she realised that she was, well, pregnant" He watched the shocked expression cross her face.

"What, I am not pregnant, there's no way." Alexis spat out.

"Lex, please calm down, I'm only saying that it is in fact possible. We didn't use a condom, and you did miss a couple of pills, so it is possible." Kevin held her hand.

"Oh God," Alexis breathed

"It's just a possibility Lex, we don't know for sure, it may just be the stomach flu. But wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

"I'm scared Kevin," she reached for him.

He pulled her into a long hug, "Me too, but it will be okay."

They stayed like that, just holing each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I can't believe that I never thought about this" Alexis said as she reluctantly let him go, he sat on the bed beside her, pulling her close to him.

"Believe me, it never crossed my mind either, until I saw that movie."

"So what now? Should I go to the doctor? Oh God, Dad is going to kill you. He will actually kill you dead."

"Let's not stress over anything yet, at least not until we know for sure." Kevin stood up, walked over to the dresser to retrieve the shopping bag. Placing it along side Alexis on the bed, he opened it, revealing three different brands of at home pregnancy tests.

"What did you buy out the store?" Alexis picked up one and tapped he fingers against the side of the box.

"My sister told me that these are the most accurate. So, if you are in fact pregnant, these are the tests that will tell us."

"God Kevin, you told your sister, " Alexis rubbed her temple. She felt a headache coming on fast.

"No, No, I just asked her a question, that's all"

"She's not an idiot Kevin. Why else would you be asking about pregnancy tests?"

"Don't worry about that now. Will you just go take the test, please?"

"What, now?"

"Well yes, don't you want to know?"

Alexis didn't move. "What are we going to do if I am?"

"We will figure that out if we have too, now please, go pee on that stick and let me know if I have to start running for my life."

She gave him a small nervous smile as she headed for the bathroom.

He sat on the end of her bed and waited, one, two, three, four, five minutes. "You okay, Lex?"

"Are you listening to me pee?" She yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"No, just checking in."

"Give me a minute." he heard her say. He could hear her wash her hands and waiting for the door to open.

If he was being honest with himself, the whole Castle thing aside, he didn't think it would be the worst thing in world, if she was pregnant. He knew it wasn't and ideal situation, but they did care for each other. He ran his finger through his hair and took a deep breath an exhaled slowly. He wondered how she felt about it. They have never had any type conversation about anything serious at all. He knew she was a lot younger than him and probably not ready to settle down with a kid just yet. He shook the thought from his head and stood up.

"Alexis, please" He leaned his head against the closed door. He heard the door click, as Alexis emerged, holding the test in her hand. Her expression was unreadable.

"Well, what's it say?"

* * *

Well, was it worth the wait? Leave a short review and let me know pretty please. Thanks to Lori for the editing help.


End file.
